battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
PVO Shishkin
General information= :"Сила через выносливость (Strength through endurance)" :-PVO Shishkin slogan Hello and welcome, I am Marat Shishkin, the director of PVO Shishkin, a defense contractor and arms dealer who's purpose is to sell arms and equipment to nations and militaries who need them. My organization is closely affiliated to the Sviatoslav Republic, and the Workers Party of Sviatoslav, which thus prohibits me from selling any equipment to nations or forces with relations with the United Nations Space Command, United States of America, AIF or the United Aerospace Command (see Sviatoslav Republic page>politics for full list). PVO Shishkin is the main supplier of arms to the Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics. The products we chiefly sell are small arms, tanks, armored vehicles, armored/infantry fighting vehicles, trucks, weapon systems, ships, aircraft (many types), helicopters, aerospace vessels, propulsion systems, ammunition, etc.. These products are however downgraded versions of the ones currently in use by the Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces, as part of my relations with the SR is that the equipment I sell does not give away any major secrets. To place an order, please leave a comment down below, stating the date of the order, reason, buyer name, organization or whoever you work for, the amount of how much you will be buying and/or any extra comments. Disclaimer: We reserve the right to refuse service or decline orders to anyone we deem necessary. No exceptions. Complaints will be filed to the Workers Party of Sviatoslav. By purchasing, you agree to abide by our terms of service, no re-selling our equipment to make a quick your currency here, or to provide the enemies of the Sviatoslav Republic and Union with our equipment. We hope to do good business with whoever you may be in the future. ---- NOTE: I am using USD ($) currency until I sort out my currency and whatnot. TBA, WORK IN PROGRESS. NOT THE FINAL PRODUCT. |-|Products= This is a "catalog" of our main products. Note that we are constantly adding new products to this list so place stay tuned for any updates. SMALL ARMS ---- *AKML-102 laser assault rifle (stock, no optics or accessories) = $7,590 *DPK-07 Kronos anti-material rifle (stock) = $5,120 *ZVD-02 Nemesis sniper rifle (stock) = $6,375 *Kirovets model 1960 assault rifle (stock) = $5,570 *Zubr-M model 1968 tactical assault rifle (stock) = $5,110 *Sergal PP-1962 model 1962 close-quarters semi-auto carbine (stock) = $5,710 *Sergal PPM-1962 model 1962 close-quarters automatic carbine (stock) = $5,990 *Sergal silver-plated ceremonial carbine - $7,715 *Sergal RPK-65 light machine gun (stock) = $4,510/$5,710 (ceremonial version) *Sergal VKM laser assault rifle (stock) = $8,110 *Kirovets model 1955 laser assault rifle (navy, stock) = $5,400 *Kirovets model 1955-M laser assault rifle (navy, stock) = $5,780 *ZVDS-02 Artemida heavy sniper rifle (stock) = $5,680 *MZ-20A Raket bullpup laser assault rifle (stock) = $8,170 *MZ-20SVD Majira bullpup laser sniper rifle (stock) = $10,190 *MZ-20U Albi bullpup close-quarters combat laser carbine = $7,370 *MZ-20T Valdor heavy anti-material rifle = $12,420 GROUND VEHICLES *'Kliment Z-110 medium utility vehicle (Тип 81 средний внедорожник) = $1,750,800' -4x LED headlights, 2x LED lightbars (front), LED turn signals -LED tail lights, turn signals and light bars (rear) -5 ton load capacity -870hp GAZ diesel, 150kph top speed -Class B-6 armoring, protection against 7,62 X 39 Kalashnikov rounds -60 watt loudspeaker system -4x bucket seats -Rear cargo bed ---- *'Kliment Guard Z-112 light armored vehicle (STOCK) = $3,470,710' -LED headlights, tail lights and turn signals -LED lightbar -10 ton load capacity -1,100hp diesel, 170kph top speed -Class B-7 armor, protection against M-16, AK-47, AKM and Dragunov rounds, aswell as IEDs and light to medium explosives. -6x person capacity -External weapons can be mounted, please state this in your order if you would like. ---- *'Kliment S-20 Stalinets model 1957 light cargo truck = $251,310 The Kliment S-20 "Stalinets" (Trans: "Follower of Stalin") is a light utility truck based on the legendary ZIS-5 truck of the Great Patriotic War. The S-20 has a 5.9 L engine which can propell the S-20 to a maximum speed of 130kph on roads or 50-60kph off-road. The S-20 has a maximum weight limit of 5 tons, and can be utilized for many roles. It has 2 sets of 4 LED headlamps, accompanied by fender-mounted LEDs and roof mounted lights aswell. The S-20 does not have any armor value whatsoever. Keep this in mind before purchasing. Custom variants can be ordered, at an additional cost. AIRCRAFT *'Morozov S-51 multi-role/air superiority aircraft = $11,310,890, + $1,547,890 for full weapons loadout, Class III avionics package, ammunition and military grade equipment''' *Mach 6.7 *2x turbofan power plants *6x K-9 air-to-air missiles *30mm laser cannons *Custom orders or variants can be arranged, at an additional cost. ---- *'Morozov S-54 air superiority fighter = $19,150,788, + $1,780,151 for full weapons loadout, Class V avionics package, computers and additional equipment *Mach 9.2 top speed (Mach 6.6 cruising) *4x 90mm B-4 lasers *1x 30mm chain laser gun *6x air-to-air missiles, 6x more in internal bay *Can mount plasma warheads *Lightweight but durable armor (3-4 inches) *Advanced avionics and flight package *Custom orders or variants can be arranged, at an additional cost. |-|Custom contracts= '''Custom contracts' are special requests you can contract me to contruct a weapon system of any kind, which ranges from warships (surface), trucks, tanks, aircraft, small arms etc. Prices vary from the type and equipment itself. ---- |-|Gallery= Category:Corporations/PMCs